In Prickly We Trusted
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: COMPLETE! The gang is finally graduating!  But the principal is trying to swindle the class of their money!  Will the kids beat him in the fight for their rights?  Based on actual events.
1. Senior Year!

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
A/N: This story was based on a almost year-long drama story that my graduating class had with our principal...involving lies, scandals, partial robbery, etc. I'm just glad I'm finally graduating Friday so I can move on away from that money hog. So, I decided one day, hey this would make a good Recess fanfic, so here it is, and hope you enjoy...well, not enjoy, it's a bit dramatic at times, but enjoy it anyway!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Glad you liked it! I made you class president in this fic, since I couldn't think of anyone else to give the job too, lol! Hope you don't mind!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, I'm glad it wasn't cheesy! I hope you like this fic!  
  
Chapter One: Senior Year!  
  
It was the year 2005, and T.J. Detweiler and his friends were finally in the twelfth grade at Ronald Reagan High School. At last, they would not have to worry with putting on fund raisers, paying class dues, and putting up with prom decorations. Every year, the junior class has to raise money themselves outside the school to pay for the senior class's prom...which had to be held outside the school as well. For some reason, the school refused to have anything to do with the prom, leaving the kids to scramble for money themselves.  
  
But now, those days were over, and with a little over one thousand dollars still in the bank, every one could relax.  
  
"Man, this is gonna be the best year ever!" T.J. exclaimed as they all went to their home room teacher, Mrs. Mitchells (who was former King Bob's mother). "I've got major plans already for each of our vacation breaks."  
  
"Don't forget," Gretchen Grundler added, fixing her glasses. "Seniors don't have to take as many hours as the other kids do. While we only have to take four hours, they must stick with the required seven hours."  
  
"That's the best part," Spinelli agreed. "It'll be like cutting school...only legal!"  
  
"Yeah, but they made P.E. class last hour!" Vince LaSalle moaned. "And I have to have that class in order to play on any sports team!"  
  
"So, you have to come back to school just for that hour?" Gus Griswold asked him, who had grown so tall by now, he was actually looking down at Vince.  
  
"That has to whomp," T.J. muttered to his athletic friend, as they all went inside Mrs. Mitchells' room. "But, hey, at least none of us failed for another year in a row."  
  
"Well, that may be true," Gretchen responded sadly, taking her seat near the front of the room. "But don't forget about Mikey."  
The gang held their heads down in memory of their good friend Mikey Blumberg. Mikey had been at a singing recital one year, when he accidentally ate something he was allergic to–shellfish. They were unable to get Mikey to the hospital on time, and unfortunately, the sweet-souled giant had passed on.  
  
"But, he's in a better place now," T.J. reminded them. "He's off WAY better there than he ever was here."  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't have to wear these stupid name tags," Spinelli added, tugging at her lanyard that had a plastic "dog tag" (as they called them) dangling from it. "I can't believe we had to pay five bucks for this stupid thing!"  
  
"Don't forget these atrocious uniforms," Vince commented, looking grossly at his white polo shirt and navy pants.  
  
At last, the tardy bell rang, and everyone was in their rightful seats. T.J. saw a lot of the same familiar faces—Jimmy Reed, the Guru Kid (who now had his own online advice column), Lizzie Turner, the Upside-Down Girl (now right side up), Francis Paparillo, the Hustler Kid and of course his girlfriend Sammi (who was also class president), and sadly Randall Weems and the four Ashleys were still with them.  
  
The Digger Boys had both gone to prison for digging secret tunnels around the White House, the Pentagon, and the Air Force base in order to steal top secret information and sell it to the Iraqi forces. Linda Moore, the Swinger Girl, had been offered a job by Delta Airlines to fly one of their biggest jet planes, so she wasn't with them either.  
  
Mrs. Mitchells presently came into the room and did her usual "Welcome to Ronald Reagan High, I hope you had a great summer" speech, and then handed out the text books. T.J. wondered how Mrs. Mitchells was feeling now that her soon Bob had been recently deployed and sent to fight in Iraq, but he didn't want to ask her in front of everyone. Technically, he thought, it's not even my business.  
  
"Hey, Teej," he felt Spinelli jab in the side. "Want to go to Kelso's after we get out? Some other kids are going to celebrate our first day as seniors."  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun," T.J. whispered to her before Mrs. Mitchells caught them. He and Spinelli had been dating since last year, when he finally got the nerve to ask her to their prom, and it ended up with them being a couple.  
  
"Okay, we're all meeting at the front of the school after fourth hour," she told him. "And I think we're going to have a class meeting along with it."  
  
"Meeting?" T.J. whispered while Mrs. Mitchells called roll. "We don't need those anymore!"   
  
"T.J.?" Mrs. Mitchells asked from her desk. "Is there something you want to share with the class?"  
  
T.J. slid down in his seat, embarrassed. "No, ma'am." He wondered why they would be having a class meeting for. They didn't have any other business to take care of...or did they?  
  
Sorry if it is a bit slow, but this WAS based on actual events, and I'm trying to make it as realistic to the truth as possible. PLZ review! 


	2. Ice Cream and Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Thanks! Yep, whoever knew those Diggers were bad! Yeah, sad about Mikey, but hey life is sad in the real world! Oh don't you worry, I'll MAKE Bob be all right, lol.  
  
angel9220042004: Thanks! Yeah, it is sad he died, but oh well that's life! Glad you're reading this, hope ya stay with me!

Clintronic Waldrip: Oh yeah, our principal was a real headache! I know, the prom thing is dumb, but the school's the one who made the rule up. I'm just glad I'm graduating Friday so I'll never have to look our principal in the face again!

Chapter Two: Ice Cream and Flowers  
  
At around lunch time, when everyone got out, Kelso's was packed with seniors. Some sat on the chairs near the counter, others sat in the booths, and almost everybody else had to sit on the floor. The class president, Sammi, was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside her boyfriend Hustler Kid.  
  
"All right, is everyone done eating their ice cream?" she asked, and was replied with a bunch of "uh-huh's". "Good. Okay, we need to decide what to do with that money that's sitting in the bank. Principal Prickly said we needed to use it to by flowers and paper for the programs at graduation. And he also said we needed to buy a gift for the school in memory of us."  
  
Principal Peter Prickly had become principal of Ronald Reagan High School when the gang was in tenth grade. Obviously, he had gotten an even better offer from them than he did from Spiro T. Agnew Middle School. Unfortunately, with him becoming principal, along came the dreaded name tags and school uniforms.  
  
"A gift, for the school?" Spinelli asked, crossing her arms. "I'm not buying that crummy school anything!"  
  
"Yeah, and I thought we were going to spend our money in booking that Armstrong Auditorium at the local college," Ashley Boulet remembered.  
  
"I know, I know, I was just wanting to get it out on the discussion floor," Sammi told her. "Upside-Down Girl, did you check with the auditorium on any dates that they're not booked for?"  
  
"Yeah, they're free on May 22," Upside-Down Girl answered. "That's on Saturday, like it was last year."  
  
Last year's class, and the previous four year's graduating classes, had been using the college's Armstrong Auditorium since their own school's auditorium could only seat around five hundred people—meaning each kid could only invite about twelve people each instead of however many they wanted.  
  
"Excellent," Sammi nodded. "Now, what kind of flowers should we buy?"  
  
"Ooh, roses!" the Ashleys said in unison.  
"I like Forget-Me-Nots," Vince offered. He got a weird look from T.J. "What?"  
"Venus flytraps, duh!" Spinelli exclaimed. "Maybe they'll grow big enough to eat the teachers."  
  
"Nah, we need something exotic-looking," T.J. stated. "What about orange hibiscuses?"  
  
"You mean, the Hawaiian flower?" Hustler Kid asked him. "I'm for it."  
  
"All right, everyone in favor of orange hibiscuses, raise their hand," Sammi instructed. It was a unanimous decision. "Well, that's about it for today."  
  
"When do we get our graduation pictures taken at school?" Upside-Down Girl asked.  
  
"Next Friday," Gretchen answered. "We get our caps and gowns tomorrow I believe. Hopefully, they didn't forget the Honor's Cords."  
  
"They better not have, that's the only accessory I'll have to wear!" Spinelli piped up.  
  
"Me and you both, Spin," T.J. added, raising his empty coke float glass. "To the seniors of 2006!"  
  
The thirty two of them clanged their glasses together and spent the rest of the day remembering old times.  
  
Sorry its going slow, but hey, I'm trying to be exact! Plus, it's kinda hard to remember what happened at the beginning of my senior year, so be patient! Oh, and it'll be a miracle if I post tomorrow, due to graduation and all, or even Saturday or Sunday, but I'll do my best! 


	3. The Honor's Cords Issue

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yay, I'm glad you like it so far! Yes, you're with HK, Lord forbid if you weren't, lol! Keep reading!  
  
angel9220042004: I know, it is funny! Vince doesn't strike me as a flower- liking person! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Three: The Honor's Cords Issue  
  
As they had predicted, the caps and gowns had indeed come in not longer after the meeting. Everyone laughed as they looked at each other in the funny hats with tassels and long royal blue gowns. The Ashleys were of course complaining about how the whole outfit didn't seem to go well with the accessories they had bought to wear graduation night, and some other people ended up with gowns that were either too short or too long.  
  
It was probably Gus who noticed it first. Or maybe he was just the one who first said something about it. But either way, it got said.  
  
"How come we don't have our Honor's cords?" he asked, looking in his box to make sure he didn't just skip over them. "Shouldn't they have come with the caps and gowns?"  
  
Everyone who was on the Honor's Curriculum started checking their boxes for the bright yellow cords, but couldn't find any. A ruckus started across the room, but T.J. let out a whistle to calm everyone.  
  
"Guys, chill, I'm sure they'll arrive soon," he assured them. "We have to take pictures next Friday anyway, so maybe they'll arrive then."  
  
"Unless the photographers have them...for unknown reasons," Gretchen added. "I mean, we can't take the pictures without them right?"  
  
Everyone in the room agreed, and the matter was forgotten...for the time being. T.J. looked around at everyone and noticed that someone was missing. He looked again, and realized Guru Kid wasn't there. He tapped Hustler Kid on the shoulder to ask him, since they were pretty good friends with each other.  
  
"Guru Kid?" Hustler Kid asked, trying to fix his tassel from dangling in front of his face. "He had a doctor's appointment today, you know for a checkup."  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't know he still went to those," T.J. responded, feeling a little dumb for asking.  
  
"Well, you know doctors. They won't to make sure everything is a- okay after a bunch of surgeries and junk."  
  
A few years ago, Guru Kid had gotten lung cancer and had to be given several surgeries to remove it and a lot of medication, causing the loss of his hair. He was permitted to wear a cap at school to hide the baldness, but he always acted like it didn't bother him that he was more different than everyone.  
  
"Hey, Teej, come on!" Spinelli called from the other side of the room. "We're taking a group picture!"  
  
"Coming!" he called back, rushing to her side. Mrs. Mitchells had a digital camera in her hands and snapped a picture of them.  
  
NEXT FRIDAY  
  
It was finally picture day, where all the seniors got their photos taken in their caps, gowns, Honor's Cords...speaking of which, none of the kids had gotten theirs yet. But they still believed that they would arrive with the photographers.  
  
Ashley Armbrewster was the first to have her photo taken. Surprisingly being a rather good student her high school life, she was one of the many to receive Honor's Cords. Yet the photographer didn't give her any. One can imagine the debate that resulted.  
  
"Excuse me?" the blonde girl asked as she positioned herself on the stool. "Aren't we supposed to have our pictures done wearing our Honor's Cords?"  
  
"Say what?" the photographer asked back. "Oh those things. Uh...I was just told not to give them to you guys."  
  
The whole class blanked out. No Honor's Cords? What was up with that? Spinelli immediately got aggravated that she wouldn't be wearing anything but a cap and gown in her picture so she spoke up for the class.  
  
"But we were supposed to get our pictures taken in them! What's the point of having a graduation picture done without all our stuff on?!"  
  
"Hey, I'm just the photographer, I don't make the rules," the photographer snapped gruffly. "If you want to know why you can't have your cords yet, ask the guidance counselor."  
  
"The guidance counselor?" Vince asked. "What does she have to do with it?"  
  
"For one thing she's the one who told me to tell you guys this. Second, she's the one who is responsible for getting you your cords and for setting you up with scholarships and junk. Go ask her."  
"Believe me, we will!" Sammi said decisively, as everyone grumpily had their photos taken.  
  
Wow, no Honor's Cords, how extremely odd! Ooh, this brings back old feelings of contempt! Actually, writing this story helps me calm down a little about it all. Keep reading! 


	4. The Name Tag Ordeal

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
A/N: Well, I'm finally back! My graduation was Friday, of which I'll recount for you later on in the story, but first I have to tell what else went on this year in our class's "drama". So, keep reading, and thanks for being patient!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yeah, it sucked about the cords all right, but never fear, they finally arrived!  
  
angel9220042004: Oh it gets MUCH worse, trust me! But yeah, the honor's cords thing did tick everyone off! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Four: The Name Tag Ordeal  
  
The guidance counselor, Mrs. Olivia Lawson (who was 2005 graduate, Erwin Lawson's mother) was in her office sorting out some paperwork when she got a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, door's open!" she called as she finished her coffee.  
  
She was a little surprised to see the senior class walking in...all of them with aggravated looks on their faces. Sensing some tension among the group, she stopped everything she was doing and said,  
  
"Well, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Problem?" Spinelli asked through clenched teeth. "She's asking us our problem?"  
  
"Mrs. Lawson, we were under the impression that we were to get our Honor's Cords today with the photographer," Sammi explained as T.J. put a calming hand on Spinelli's shoulder. "We didn't see the point in taking our graduation pictures without them."  
  
"Oh, yes, the cords," Mrs. Lawson repeated to herself. "You see, Principal Prickly and I had decided earlier that you wouldn't be receiving them as of yet." She held her hand up to silence the murmur that went up. "It's actually quite logical when you think about it. At the beginning of the year, we have no idea if you are all going to stick with the Honor's Curriculum the whole year, or if your GPA will remain high through the remaining semesters. Therefore, we cannot give you cords this early in the year if we have no proof that you will be wearing them at graduation."  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Ashley Quinlen argued. "Why would we want to screw up our GPA during our last year of high school?"  
  
"I'm not saying that you are, but we have to be safe," Mrs. Lawson continued. "Don't let this bother you, kids, it's not a big deal."  
  
"It is to us though," Gretchen stated in a low tone. "Come on, guys."  
  
The class all trudged out of the office, more upset now than they were before. T.J. couldn't understand any of it. Why couldn't they just wear the cords? It wasn't like anyone was going to wreck their GPA record NOW, like Ashley Q had stated earlier.  
  
None of the seniors talked much about what had happened the rest of the day. In fact, they didn't really talk at all. The teachers were surprised they weren't yakking their heads off as usual...not that they were complaining about the peace and quiet!  
  
The arguing didn't start until Mrs. Mitchells noticed that Vince was not wearing his identification name tag along with his uniform. She hated turning the kids in, but rules were rules.  
  
"Vince, dear, where's your name tag?" she asked him in the middle of class.  
  
"What, my name tag?" he replied, looking down at his outfit. She was right, he was missing the lanyard that carried the dorky plastic tag bearing his photo, name and grade. "Oops, must've left it on my dresser."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you're going to have to get another one from the office," Mrs. Mitchells told him.  
  
"Another one? But I have one, it's just at home," Vince explained.  
  
"I know, but it needs to be here around your neck. Principal Prickly stated at the beginning of the year that if you don't have with you, you must get another one made," the teacher responded, almost relunctantly, as she wrote out a hall pass. "Go on to the office and get a replacement."  
  
Vince sighed and took the hall pass, leaving the class and going down the hallways to the office. The secretary looked up, noticed his missing name tag, and said,  
  
"Sit in the chair, smile for the camera."  
  
FLASH! She snapped his photo, and in minutes, his new name tag was ready to be worn. She attached it to a lanyard and handed it to Vince, who sloppily threw it around his neck and began to walk out. However, the secretary stopped him before he left.  
  
"Where's the five dollars you owe me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Vince asked, raising an eyebrow. "Five dollars for what?"  
  
"The lanyard and tag, of course," she answered him, rolling her eyes. "If you get a replacement made, you have to pay five dollars, just like you did for the first one."  
  
"But—" Vince tried to argue, but the secretary was persistant.

"By orders of Principal Prickly."  
  
Vince groaned and shoved her five bucks he had in his pockets before walking out. He was definitely telling the gang about this.

Whoa, what's up with that? Paying extra for "dog tags" (as we deemed them at school)? What else is Prickly going to do to this class? Gotta keep reading to find out!


	5. Armstrong, We Hardly Knew Ye

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yep, name tags are the disgust of the universe at our school! Things get a whole lot worse, so keep reading!  
  
angel9220042004: Oh yes , Prickly is VERY evil, and he gets more evil as time passes by...as you'll notice!  
  
A.L. Nowicki: I know, I feel bad about having Mikey die, but he didn't really fit anywhere in the story line. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Chapter Five: Armstrong, We Hardly Knew Ye  
  
"And she made you pay five dollars for it?" Gretchen asked Vince when they were all in Kelso's after school. "That seems highly unethical."  
  
"Tell that to Principal Prickly," Vince frowned, sipping on his milkshake. "He made the stupid rule."  
  
"Seems like Prickly's been making a lot of rules around here," T.J. brought up. "He's the one who won't let us have our cords and now he's making us pay extra for new name tags and lanyards! What will he think of next?"  
  
THE NEXT DAY—FIRST HOUR  
  
During their first hour class, the seniors were surprised to be called out to the auditorium for a quick meeting with Principal Prickly. Relieved by the fact that they were missing their Algebra class, they were a little uneasy at meeting with Prickly.  
  
"Wonder what he's got up his sleeve NOW?" Spinelli muttered to T.J. as they sat side by side in the auditorium.  
  
Prickly was standing behind a big podium and waited until everyone quieted down before he started his "speech".  
  
"Hello, kids, it's nice to see you all again, face to face," he told them, looking at T.J. for a long while before continuing. "I just first of all want to congratulate you on making it this far. But mainly, I want to know what your expectations for this year's graduation. Where do you think you'll have it at?"  
  
"At Armstrong Auditorium, like the past four year's graduating classes," Sammi told him from the front row.  
  
Prickly chuckled before continuing. "Yes, that is a dandy place for a graduation isn't it? Unfortunately, that's NOT where your's is going to be."  
  
A shocked gasp spread across the room. Not at Armstrong Auditorium? Where else could graduation be held where there was plenty of room for all the guests? Sammi and Hustler Kid exchanged a look before she asked,  
  
"But, sir, if we don't have it there, then where are we going to have it?"  
  
"Why, here, in this auditorium of course," Prickly answered casually.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"But my whole family isn't going to fit in this puny building!" Ashley Armbrewster protested, getting similar remarks from the other Ashleys.  
  
"Will you all please calm down so I can explain?!" Prickly ordered as the whole building echoed with arguments. "I understand, I really do, it's just that I feel graduation should be held at our own school for a change."  
  
"But sir," T.J. began, standing from his seat. "Not everyone can fit in here. It's more sensible to have it at Armstrong, where all of our families can be comfortable."  
  
"Detweiler, I have my reasons, so listen to them, all of you. Armstrong is outside the county lines, meaning we shouldn't even be over there to begin with. Besides, having at another school seems so disrespectful to Ronald Reagan High. It makes more sense to have it here than anywhere else."  
  
The kids started arguing again, but Prickly silenced them by slapping his hand hard against the podium. "You kids think you can get everything you want, in your way, but I'm sorry real life isn't like that. Go back to your classes and I don't want to hear anything about this."  
  
He walked towards the exit, mumbling something about how his hand hurt and started rubbing it. The kids were in shock. This was starting to turn into the worst year ever!  
  
Dun dun dunnn, now they aren't even going to have a decent place for graduation! Geez, what's this dude's problem? Don't ask, I don't even know what OUR principal's problem is, and she's getting worse! Plz review! 


	6. Bus Fees and Cherrywood Desks

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yep, it's horrible all right, but things always get worse before getting better! Keep reading!

A.L. Nowicki: Wow, I'm glad ya'll won the fight! You'll have to keep reading to find out if this class wins or not (or rather if MY class won).

angel9220042004: I think "evil" is Prickly's middle name, lol! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Six: Bus Fees and Cherrywood Desks  
  
Nobody did mention anything that had been going on for a long while. In fact, it wasn't until the next January that some people started bringing it back up. It was the first day back from the Christmas holidays, and everyone was congregated at the front of the school.  
  
"I am SO ready for the Literary Rally!" Gretchen exclaimed, receiving blank looks from all around. "You know, where you go to the local college, take a test, then get awarded on how well you do?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I was dragged into taking the Free Enterprise one this year," Hustler Kid moaned, not looking forward to it.  
  
"Well, you DO know a lot about enterprising," Sammi told him with a smile. "I'm going in Civics again, just like last year. I wonder why teachers don't choose the students that are already taking that course, instead of the ones who have already been in that class?"  
  
"Don't ask me, I ain't goin'," Spinelli replied, leaning against T.J. for support. "How the hang are you all going to get there?"  
  
"There's supposed to be a bus taking us all," Gretchen answered. "I wonder if we have to pay to get on it?"  
  
"I don't know," Sammi told her, looking at her watch. "Me and HK will find out for ya before the bell rings, come on, sweetie."  
  
"Duty calls," Hustler Kid joked as he was dragged by his jacket sleeve to Prickly's office.  
They reached the door, which bore the name "Principal Peter Prickly" in huge gold letters. Neither one of them wanted to be the one who knocked.  
"You knock," Sammi said, nudging Hustler Kid.  
"No way, ladies first," he nudged back. "It was your idea to come over here anyway."  
"Fine," Sammi rolled her eyes. "Rock, paper, scissors."  
  
They held their fists out, bounced them three times in the air before forming their hands in either a rock, paper, or scissors.  
  
"Scissors cuts paper," Sammi grinned, pretending to cut HK's "paper" with her "scissors". "YOU knock."  
  
He didn't even have to. He had his fist in mid-air to bang on the door, when they both heard Prickly's voice.  
  
"Just come on in, for goodness sake!"  
  
"Gee, someone sounds like they got up on the wrong side of the bed," Hustler Kid whispered as he swung the door open.  
  
They were both stunned at what they saw in Prickly's office. First thing they laid eyes on was a very huge, very expensive-looking cherry-wood desk, a matching wall-to-wall computer desk, a big-screen television, and a built-in mini golf course. How had he gotten the money for all of this with a lousy principal job?  
  
Prickly swung around in his huge leather chair to face them. Sammi and Hustler Kid were still too stunned to speak, until Prickly cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, sir," Sammi started, finding her voice. "We were wondering...about the Literary Rally in a few days...do we need to pay admission for the bus?"  
  
"Well, of course!" Prickly sighed, rolling his eyes. "Gas isn't cheap these days anymore, don't you people drive? Is that all you came in here for?"  
  
Aggravated at Prickly's rudeness, Hustler Kid glared, "Yeah, that's all. Come on, Sammi."  
  
NEXT HOUR—Mrs. Mitchell's Class  
  
"You guys saw all of THAT in his office?" Gus gasped after listening to Sammi and Hustler Kid describe what all Prickly had in his office. "Where'd he get the money?"  
  
"That's a good question, Gus," T.J. said, rubbing his chin. "Principals aren't one of the highest paying jobs in the country."  
  
"Perhaps he aquired a family fortune," Gretchen offered, but it was dismissed.  
  
"Yeah, right, unless his brother Thurgood in Alaska died and left his so-called fortune he made off that shrimp boat of his," Vince told her.  
  
"Vince is right," Ashley Q agreed. "I for one should know that all of that stuff is somewhat expensive."  
  
"Maybe you'll find out something when you go on the Literary Rally on Thursday," Spinelli hinted. "But I wouldn't count on it."   
  
Hm, will something new come up? Where did Prickly get the money to get those snazzy office supplies? And how? Gotta keep reading to find out, and plz review!


	7. Shocked and Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Hee hee, I know, I love playing rock paper scissors! Keep reading!  
  
angel9220042004: It's all right, you can guess out loud if you want to! You've never heard of paying to ride a school bus? Huh, we've had to do that since elementary school to take a field trip...anyways, keep reading!  
  
Chapter Seven: Shocked and Betrayed  
  
The Friday after the Literary Rally arrived, and everyone wanted to hear what all happened involving Prickly.  
  
"Well, he DID make us pay bus fees," Gretchen started. "But then after the testing, he took us all out to Ryan's Restaurant and bought us all lunch!"  
  
"Of which I approve of one hundred percent," Hustler Kid added, remembering the perfect steak he had.  
  
"He bought you lunch?" T.J. asked, scratching his head. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was trying to suck up to us and make himself look like a good guy."  
  
"You mean, he was sorta bribing us?" Gus asked, feeling ashamed that he had eaten that delicious sundae he had had for dessert that day.  
  
"That's really low," Vince said. "What kid in his right mind would refuse free food?"  
  
"This is starting to get insane," Spinelli pitched in. "He does all this stuff to us, then he tries getting us to like him by treating us to free food?"  
  
Nobody got to comment because the bell rang to get into class. T.J. grabbed his Algebra books and turned only to run into some delivery person.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," he apologized quickly. "Hey, what's in the box?"  
  
"A bunch of NAVY lanyards," the delivery man answered. "Like the one you're wearing."  
  
T.J. glanced down at his lanyard. Funny, he never noticed the NAVY slogan printed on them. He wondered why the NAVY would be sending the school a bunch of lanyards...The delivery guy seemed to read his mind.  
  
"The NAVY has donated a bunch of their lanyards to this school since this whole nametag thing of yours started," he explained, shifting the box to his other knee. "I guess as some sort of advertisement to teens."  
"Whoa, wait up," T.J. interrupted him. "The NAVY donated these? So, they were free?"  
When the delivery man nodded, T.J. felt a huge rush of betrayal. If the lanyards had been given to the school for no charge, then why were kids paying for them? He thought deeper into it. At five dollars per lanyard for each kid, that was...over a thousand dollars at the least. Plus with the costs of the many replacements that kids had been buying, that was even more money in the bag.  
"Holy palooka!" he gasped. "THAT'S how he got the money for all that expensive desk stuff!"  
  
Leaving behind a confused delivery guy, T.J. ran off to class, eager to tell everyone what he had just figured out.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL AT KELSO'S  
  
The whole class was having another meeting at Kelso's that day to discuss what T.J. had found out. Needless to say, everyone felt the same sense of betrayal that T.J. had felt earlier.  
  
"He's robbing us!" Ashley T cried. "He's actually robbing from us!"  
  
"Wait until my lawyers find out about this," Ashley A added, and some other kids put in some angry remarks as well.  
  
"Lawyers nothin'! He's gettin' a face-to-face conversation with Madame Fist!" Spinelli shouted, shaking her notorious fist in the air.  
  
"Guys, will you please calm down?" T.J. asked, trying to project his voice over everyone's. "We're all mad, but we don't need to let this thing get to us."  
  
"Too late," Spinelli muttered.  
  
"Teej is right," Sammi agreed. "We need to act rationally about this. Adults are not going to take this seriously, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, and we can't exactly make a big scene over a bunch of lanyards," Vince put in. "If we're going to expose Prickly, we need to have more than some stolen five dollar bills."  
  
"What about the auditorium issue?" Upside-Down Girl suggested.  
  
"Actually, the principal has every right to move our graduation place to our own school," Gretchen stated. "It is OUR school, you know."  
  
"And what about our Honor's Cords?" Ashley B mentioned.  
  
"I don't think there's much we can work with on that," Hustler Kid told her.  
As everyone argued, nobody noticed that one of their class members was sneaking out...out to do some secret dirty deeds.  
  
Whoa, the principal is stealing money from the kids! Scandalous! Hm, who's the kid that snuck off to do "dirty deeds" I wonder? Keep reading to find out! 


	8. A Traitor Among Peers

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!

A.L. Nowicki: We'll see if you're right, keep reading!

Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yep, it's thicker than fog, and it just keeps getting worse! Keep reading!  
  
angel9220042004: lol, I know, all of us were shocked to hear that the lanyards were the principal's way of getting money, but then we all live in a strange world! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Eight: A Traitor Among Peers  
  
The next day at school, Gus was terribly late for class, and was hurriedly trying to grab the right books from his locker. He raced down the hallway to his first hour class, but stopped to silently tiptoe past Prickly's office–hoping he wouldn't hear him.  
Instead of Prickly hearing Gus, Gus heard Prickly. He sounded like he was talking to someone on the phone. Curious, he crouched down and listened in.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," Prickly said. "It's genius isn't it? That crazy auditorium and gymnasium has been in need of a new air-conditioning for almost three years now. By forcing those seniors to have graduation here, I'll finally have a decent excuse to make the School Board pay for some new air conditioning. Plus, if graduation is here at school, it will have to be on Friday, not Saturday. Meaning an extra day of golf playing this year!"  
  
Gus gasped. Prickly was using their class as an excuse to get air- conditioning? And he only wanted it at Ronald Reagan Auditorium so that he could play golf on Saturday? What a really lame guy!  
  
Gus was about to sneak off and leave, but he heard a very familiar voice respond to Prickly's remarks. Turns out he WASN'T talking on the phone after all...  
  
"Pure genius, your Prickliness," the whiny voice of Randall Weems stated. "And I'll be sure to keep you posted on what those nasty classmates of mine are up to."  
  
"Excellent, excellent, no wonder Miss Finster liked you so much, Randall," Prickly replied. "Now, you'd better be going onto class now, and keep doing a good job."  
  
Gus quickly darted into the boy's room before Randall came out of Prickly's office and headed back to his first hour. Gus waited about five more minutes before coming out himself and going on his way. He just HAD to tell the guys about this!  
  
"RANDALL?!" T.J. and the gang shouted while they were all once again at Kelso's.  
  
"Yeah, he's keeping Prickly updated on all of our activities," Gus explained. "Probably so Prickly can stay one step ahead of us."  
  
"That does it," Spinelli said angrily, crumpling her coke can. "I say NOW is the time to show the town what that no-good rat is up to."  
  
"Yeah, I call class meetings every Monday at around six," Sammi stated after taking the last sip of her milkshake. "At my house is fine. And parents are welcome to attend."  
"Parents?" Vince groaned. "What for?"  
  
"He-llo, we can't do this alone," Sammi told him. "We need some adult supervision and guidance and stuff."  
  
"I'm all for that, we need all the help we can get," T.J. responded. "Let's shut Prickly down."  
  
Whoa, so Prickly's admitted his reasons behind exploiting the gang's graduation plans, with Randall's help! What will the kids decide at the meeting? Find out in the next chappie!


	9. Class Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
A.L. Nowicki: Yeah, I'm trying to keep this as true to fact as possible...which is a lot harder than you think! Keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yes, the evil one, would you believe we actually had one in our class? UGH! Send him to Osama, lol!  
  
angel9220042004: Thanks, I'm glad you like this! Keep reading!

Chapter Nine: Class Meeting

Everyone was gathered at Sammi's house the next Monday at six o'clock. The living room was packed with all thirty two seniors...well, thirty excluding Guru Kid, who had another doctor's appointment, and Randall who didn't know about the meeting. Sammi was sitting on the couch next to Hustler Kid and called the meeting the order.  
"All right, we're here to figure out what exactly we want to do," she started off.  
  
"That's easy, we want everyone to know what a stinker Prickly is," Spinelli mentioned, who was sitting in T.J.'s lap on the carpet.  
  
"I don't think that's ALL we should do," Gretchen said. "I think we should be more concerned on getting our rights back than making life miserable for Prickly."  
  
"Smart girl's right," Vince agreed. "We can't just go around making wild accusations against Prickly, if we aren't even going to try and beat him."  
  
"Okay, so how do we get started on that?" Ashley A asked, trying to pull a tangle out of her hair. "Parents, feel free to input."  
  
Mrs. Detweiler was the first parent to say anything. "I think we should get some school board members involved. The ones that actually like us, like that ex-superintendent Skinner guy. He rather likes this class."  
  
"Do you think he can talk some sense into Prickly?" Mrs. Griswold asked.  
  
"I don't see why not," Mrs. Turner, Upside-Down Girl's mom, replied. "They've known each other a long time."  
  
"But still, it will be hard, considering that the president of the school board is Principal Prickly's wife," Mrs. Detweiler mentioned, bringing a shock to the kids.  
  
"His wife is the school board president?" T.J. asked with wide-eyes. "Since when?"  
  
"Since this year when she got elected to it," his mother answered him. "You kids didn't know that?"  
A unanimous shaking of the head went around the room. Great, now things were REALLY going to be tough. Prickly's wife was sure not going to go against him just for the rights of a bunch of kids.  
  
"We still have to try though," Hustler Kid said. "I mean, you never know, Mrs. Prickly might not be anything like her husband."  
  
"If she was nuts enough to marry Prickly, she's probably just like him," Spinelli argued.  
"Now, kids, we have to try," Mrs. Griswold remarked. "She may not listen, but there's five other members of the board to talk to."  
  
"Well, she's got a point," Sammi said. "So, what does everyone say about arranging a meeting with the school board?"  
  
Everyone raised their hands in favor of it. "All right, so until we can get that scheduled, what do we do?" Gus asked.  
  
Ashley Q immediately came up with an idea. "Hey, since my daddy owns the paper and all, why don't we write a bunch of letters to the editor against Prickly and post them?"  
  
That idea everyone liked. The whole room buzzed at what they were going to write against Prickly.  
  
"They have to be turned in tomorrow if they're going to get in Friday's paper," Ashley Q added.  
  
"All right, so all agreed in putting letters to the editor in the Townsedge Chronicle?" Sammi asked. Again, all hands in the air.  
  
"Hey, and instead of all of us showing up with letters," T.J. butted in. "Why don't just a few of us go and take all the letters to the paper? That way it won't be too crowded in there."  
  
"Good idea, Teej," Vince told him. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Hey, if I have to go too, so you'll know where you're going," Ashley Q added.  
  
"Fine, you three go to the paper tomorrow and turn in everyone's letters," Sammi said. "All right, everyone get home and get to writing, and then turn them in tomorrow to either T.J., Vince, or Ashley Q. Meeting adjourned!  
  
And we finally get some action! Oh the joy of remembering all of those meetings...Plz review! 


	10. Going to the Press

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Glad ya like, keep reading!  
  
angel9220042004: Thanks, hope ya stay with me!  
  
A/N: I will be out of town for college orientation on Wednesday (June 2) and on Thursday, so I won't be posting on either of those days. So please be patient, and continue to read!  
  
Chapter Ten: Going to the Press  
  
The next day after school, T.J. along with Vince and Ashley Q drove in Vince's Grand Am to the Townsedge Chronicle "headquarters". Almost everyone had written up an editorial letter to stick in Friday's paper. Upon reaching the main building, everyone climbed out of the car and walked in through the front door. T.J. and Vince were suprised at how nice and orderly...and BIG...the place was. Ashley Q rolled her eyes and said impatiently,  
  
"Let's just hurry up and do this before anyone recognizes me with you two."  
  
"Why, ashamed to be with us?" Vince asked her in a smart-aleck tone. "It WAS your idea to do this you know."  
  
T.J. decided not to press the argument. "Where's the editorial center?"  
  
"Like, how should I know, I don't work here," Ashley Q remarked, as if he had asked a dumb question.  
  
"The editorial section I believe is down the hall and is the first door on the right," a familiar voice rang out behind them.  
  
The trio turned around only to find Menlo, former secretarial assistant of Third Street Elementary, and the boys in particular were shocked to find him there...in a janitorial outfit and carrying a mop with a bucket.  
  
"Menlo?" Vince asked him. "You work here? As a janitor?"  
  
"I would've thought you'd be a typist or something," T.J. added, a little confused. "Why the heck are you janitor?"  
  
"Because, you dim-witted duo," Menlo started, straightening is square- framed glasses on his face. "It appeared that my neat-freak ways are of more use to me than anything here. Besides I'm not very fast at typing."  
  
"Uh, whatever you say, man," Vince told him, starting to back off. Menlo always kind of gave him the creeps. "Thanks for the info."  
  
"No problem," the boy smiled, then continued to mop the area he was presently at.  
  
The three of them went down the hall as Menlo had said, then stopped at the first door on the right. A sign on the door read "Editorials" in gold letters. Obviously, they were at the right place.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to knock?" Ashley Q asked with a bit of a growl.  
  
"I was just going to," T.J. glared, getting tired of her already. He raised his fist and knocked on the door three times before getting an answer.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just a sec!" another familiar voice said from behind the door.  
  
Vince was the first to recognize it, then buried his face in his left hand. "Oh no, you have to be kidding me."  
  
Before T.J. had a chance to ask Vince what his deal was, the door swung open, and the guy in charge of editorials asked tiredly, "What can I do for—LaSalle?!"  
  
Vince blew his breath. "Hello, Lawson."  
  
T.J. couldn't believe his eyes. Lawson working in a newspaper company? Or even stranger, in the editorials department?  
  
"Whoa, what's up with you working in the paper?" T.J. asked him, shifting his stack of letters to the right hand.  
  
"Did you come all the way out here to ask that?" Lawson glared, regretting having opened the door.  
  
"No, we came out here to have these letters to the editor put in Friday's paper," Ashley Q explained with a little edge in her voice. Then out of curiosity, "How on earth did you manage to get a job with my dad's paper?"  
  
"That's not exactly any of your business," Lawson muttered.  
  
"Man, I figured you'd be running the sports section if anything," T.J. commented, still not having got over this present shock.  
  
"I WAS, but I got so sick of typing LaSalle's name every five minutes, I switched over to editorials." He shot a dirty look at Vince. "But I guess it was better to type it than get visited by the guy in person."  
  
Vince rolled his eyes. "Listen, since you're in charge, just print these up."  
  
Lawson then noticed the three stacks of letters the kids were holding. "What's up with this? What's all the letters for?"  
  
T.J. answered that. "Let us inside and we'll tell ya."  
  
Hmm, so Lawson works at the newspaper company! Who saw THAT coming? Lol, will he help them out or end up being the jerk he was as a kid? Keep reading to find out! 


	11. A New Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Yeah, I had totally forgotten about this girl who worked at the newspaper that put our letters in the paper, so I had to stick somebody in that position, lol! Keep reading!  
  
angel9220042004: lol, glad you like it, keep reading!  
  
Chapter Eleven: A New Ally  
  
After the four of them got inside the little office space, the seniors filled Lawson in on what all had been going on with their class and Prickly. Needless to say, the former graduate was a little shocked.  
  
"Why in hang didn't you just do what we did last year?" Lawson asked, swirling his spoon inside his coffee mug. "Would've saved a lot of trouble."  
The other three exchanged looks. "Last year?" Ashley Q asked. "What happened last year?"  
  
"Aw, Prickly tried to pull that auditorium trick on us, but we told him at the beginning of the year that we weren't listening to him, went on and booked Armstrong for graduation, and then there was nothing the school could do about it," Lawson replied, taking a sip of his hot drink. "As for the Honor's Cords thing, I wouldn't know, because I didn't get any last year."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," Vince almost muttered, but T.J. gave him a warning glance not to say anything insulting.  
  
"Why didn't we think of doing that?" Ashley Q asked the two boys beside her, who shrugged.  
  
"So, you all wrote a bunch of complaints against Prickly about this?" Lawson continued to ask.  
  
"Sure, why not?" T.J. asked back. "I mean, the guy has stolen our cords, our auditorium, our money...pretty much our graduation!"  
  
"Calm down, Detweiler, geez, you always get so riled up," the older boy told him. "So, he's using you all for an excuse to get air- conditioning in the gym and auditorium, stealing money from you guys to get cool office supplies, plus he's got Weems working for him? Sounds like a soap opera gone bad."  
  
"That's why we wrote all these letters," Vince cut in. "To expose Prickly to the whole town and maybe get some help in winning our rights back."  
"You WILL type this up, right?" T.J. asked hopefully. If anyone was going to type them, he would want someone he knew to do it, especially someone who seemed to understand.  
  
Lawson looked a bit doubtful. "I don't know guys. My mom's the freakin' guidance counselor at that school, I can't print up something bad about it. She'd read Friday's paper, see all this stuff I allowed to be printed, call me at my apartment and chew my ear off."  
  
"Listen, I know your mom works at the school, but the school is driving us nuts!" T.J. tried to explain. "Besides, we're not attacking your mother, just Prickly. That IS who she takes orders from."  
  
Lawson considered this, decided that helping people fight for their rights was a better thing to do than live up to his mother's expectations, so he assured them all that the letters would be written and put out in the paper.  
  
"But they ain't ALL going in Friday's edition," he told them as they left. "I can't stick thirty something letters in one paper. I'm going to have to split them up and put a few in each day."  
  
"That's fine, just as long as they get in there," Ashley Q answered. Then, surprisingly, she actually smiled. "Thanks, this is SO sweet of you."  
  
He started blushing. "Shucks, I'm just doin' my job."  
  
"Come on, Ash," T.J. interrupted them, grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her down the hall. "We have to get to Kelso's to tell everyone the news."  
  
Yay, now they have Lawson helping them from the "inside"! Will anything else happen in the journey for recovering their rights? To find out, gotta keep reading, and don't forget to review! 


	12. A Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: We'll have to see, hee hee, so keep reading!  
  
angel9220042004: Thanks, I hope you keep reading, and writing!  
  
A/N: Yay, I'm back from college orientation! And without further delay, the next chappie of In Prickly We Trusted!  
  
Chapter Twelve: A Mysterious Letter  
  
T.J., Vince, and Ashley Q were at Kelso's to tell the class about what had happened at the newspaper and what was going to happen.  
  
"Lawson? Working at the Townsedge Chronicle?" Spinelli asked with a disbelieving look. "What did you guys secretly smoke while you were gone?"  
  
"We didn't smoke anything, Lawson really works there," T.J. assured her, rolling his eyes. "He agreed to help us out, type the letters himself, and not to worry about a thing."  
  
"Isn't that nice of him?" Ashley Q smiled in spite of herself, getting a look of disgust from Vince.  
  
"I think it's rather considerate of him to do that for us," Hustler Kid stated. "I mean, when you think about his history with our class and all."  
  
"Not to mention his mother is the guidance counselor," Gretchen added. "So, now what do we do?"  
  
"I think we need to try getting the school board to have a meeting with us," Sammi suggested. "So they'll now what exactly is going on."  
  
"That's going to be hard if Prickly's wife is the president of the school board," Upside-Down Girl said worriedly.  
  
"Maybe one of us should call ex-superintendent Skinner," Vince brought up. "One of the moms said we should get him on our side."  
  
"Yeah, but who's going to call him?" Gus asked meekly.  
  
"Thanks for volunteering, Gus," Spinelli smiled, slapping the six- foot tall boy on the back.  
  
"M-me?" Gus stuttered. Just because he'd grown taller, didn't necessarily mean he'd grown braver! Or at least, that's what he believed.  
  
"Sure, Gus, you call him tomorrow or whenever you can," Gretchen told him. "His phone number shouldn't be too hard to find."  
  
"Whatever you say," he smiled awkwardly, silently wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "Whoops, gotta go, I promised Theresa I'd meet her at five."  
  
"Get going, then, lover boy," T.J. teased as he ran out of the building. "Geez, Gus and Cornchip, who saw that coming?" he laughed. THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Everyone got into Mrs. Mitchells' class in due time the next day, but none of them were paying any attention to the lesson plan. They were too busy thinking about all the things Prickly had done to them behind their backs all year. The only time they were paying attention was when a knock came onto the door.  
  
"Come in!" Mrs. Mitchells called while writing some things on the marker board.  
  
The secretary came in a little sheepishly while fiddling with a letter quite nervously. She didn't say anything until Mrs. Mitchells asked her what the matter was.  
  
"This just came for you," she said quietly, handing her the letter. "Two men brought it by, but they didn't want to disturb the class. I'm sorry."  
  
With that, she ran out of the room, trying hard not to cry. Mrs. Mitchells, or the rest of the class for that matter, didn't know what had gotten into her. The teacher opened up her letter, read its contents...and her face turned white as chalk. She stared at it for the longest time without saying anything. Spinelli nudged T.J., who said,  
  
"Mrs. Mitchells? Are you okay? Mrs. Mitchells?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, uh...I think that's enough learning for today, don't you?" she asked them in a teary voice. "Class dismissed."  
  
"But, it's only half way through the hour," Gretchen commented, pointing at the clock.  
  
"Oh...well, you're excused anyway," Mrs. Mitchells told them, sitting down at her desk, staring at the envelope.  
  
The kids silently got up from their seats and went out the door, not knowing what in the world had gotten into their teacher. They had never seen her so upset before. T.J. especially was curious and while walking out, he saw the very secretary that had delivered the letter in the first place. She looked almost as upset as Mrs. Mitchells. T.J. walked over to her, hoping to get some answers.  
"Hey, what's goin' on with Mrs. Mitchells?" he asked her.  
  
The secretary stared at him for awhile, and whispered, "Not that it's my business to tell you...but I'll give you a hint. It was from the Army," before quickly walking back to the office.  
  
T.J. didn't believe it. No, not from the Army! The only reason he could think of on why Mrs. Mitchells would receive a letter from THEM was if King Bob were—oh. T.J. suddenly wished he never found out.  
  
Okay, in the real story, nobody from school went off to Iraq, but our favorite teacher had a load of bad luck this year with the family and all, so I wanted to reflect that without making her life just a piece of writing, because it wasn't. Anyways...will ex-superintendent Skinner help the kids? Did something bad really happen to King Bob? Keep on reading to find out, and please review! 


	13. Friday

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: We'll have to see what happens to him later, mwahaha! Keep reading!

A.L. Nowicki: He's my favorite character too, so don't worry too much about what happens to him! Keep reading!

angel9220042004: Don't worry, nothing TOO tragic happens to Bob! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Friday  
  
Friday was an interesting day for all. Just as Lawson had promised, he had about five letters from the class protesting Prickly's decisions regarding graduation and among other things inside the Friday's paper. Everyone whose letter got put in first felt like ground breakers for a new movement in young adult's rights.  
  
"Look, Teej, here's your letter," Spinelli nudged him while pointing in the paper. "Dang, yours is long."  
  
"Well, I TRIED to get to the point," T.J. shrugged.  
  
"If you ask me," Hustler Kid started, putting his hands into his trench coat pockets.. "If anything about this lanyard and name tag business is true, then that Prickly sure gives us hustlers a bad name."  
  
"Maybe when people read this stuff, they'll all understand what we're going through," Vince commented, skimming over the articles. "If not, I guess we'll have to think of other ideas."  
  
"Hey, I managed to get through to Skinner last night," Gus suddenly remembered.  
  
"Really? What did he say?" Sammi asked him.  
  
"He said he'd love to have a meeting with us, but first he has to schedule it in to one of those boring school board meetings," he answered. "Then, the school board has to decide what to do about it."  
  
"Geez, that could take forever," Ashley B inputted. "It would take long enough to schedule a spot in the meeting."  
  
"Hey, come on, guys! At least we're getting somewhere," T.J. pointed out. "If we keep bombarding the paper with complaints, scoop up more dirt on Prickly, and a bunch of other stuff I haven't come up with, we should be able to beat this guy."  
  
"Teej is right," Spinelli agreed. "We've managed to do this much so far, so maybe we can get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Before I forget," said Ashley Q. "A bunch of parents and other people were coming up to me last night at my cousin's baby shower at our church and handing me a bunch of editorial letters, so maybe we should hand those in."  
  
"Good idea, who's going to take them up there?" Vince asked.  
  
"Oh, uh...I can do it, "Ashley Q replied a little shyly. "You guys don't need to chaperone every time I go somewhere you know."  
  
"O-kay, moving right along," Sammi interrupted. "We need to come up with a defense case against Prickly so we'll be prepared for the school board meeting."  
  
"My girlfriend, lawyer for the twenty-first century," Hustler Kid joked. "You sound like one of those guys from a Lifetime movie."  
  
"What's wrong with those? Anyways, I think we should have another meeting, only not at my house. My sister's having a sleep over tonight."  
  
"We can have it at my house, I guess," Spinelli offered. "As long as my parents don't embarrass me to death."  
  
"Okay, meeting at Spinelli's!" Vince announced to everyone.  
  
Okay, it wasn't the most exciting chapter ever but these filler chappies help out a lot. Especially when it comes to jogging my memory, lol! What's going to happen NOW? Will more on the "what happened to King Bob" mystery come about? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	14. Another Class Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq: Thanks, and yes we'll find out what happens to King Bob shortly, so keep your pants on!  
  
Fantasy3: Glad you like this! I understand the finals thing, sigh, those were the days. The "what happened to King Bob" thing will be answered shortly, I promise! Yep, this situation did suck for us, but anyways...hope ya stay with me!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Another Class Meeting  
  
Everyone (students and parents) was gathered at Spinelli's house that night for the class meeting on making a "defense case" against Prickly. Many ideas were presented on how to approach the issue, but they hadn't decided exactly which one to use.  
  
"I still say we introduce Prickly to Madame Fist!" Spinelli argued, raising the notorious fist in the air.  
  
"Now, baby, you know what the doctor said about your high blood pressure," T.J. teased her in a mother-like voice.  
  
"Well, I think we should contact U.S. delegates globe-wide," Gretchen proclaimed. "Then give Prickly a court ruling with THEM as the jury."  
  
"Can we PLEASE be realistic?" Vince moaned, turning his eyes upward towards the ceiling.  
  
"Vince is right," Mrs. Detweiler agreed, nodding her head. "We should all face this in an adult-like behavior."  
  
"I have an idea!" Upside-Down Girl exclaimed. "Why don't we make a chart of pros and cons comparing the two auditoriums?"  
  
"Now THAT'S a good idea," Sammi complimented. "All in favor say 'aye'."  
  
Everyone said "aye", so there was no reason to ask for any who opposed "nay".  
  
"Okay, we need some people to get started on that," Sammi said afterwards. "Anyone have another idea?"  
  
"How about writing up a letter to the school board explaining in detail what all Prickly's been doing?" Gus proposed.

"Tender, a good way to express my feelings about him right now," replied T.J., who had plenty more to say about Prickly than what he did in his editorial letter.  
  
"Funny, next week is Teacher Appreciation Week, and here we are saying bad stuff about our own principal," Hustler Kid realized out loud.  
  
"That guy doesn't deserve our appreciation," Ashley A stated firmly. "Why should he get respect from those he doesn't respect himself?"  
  
The mention of Teacher Appreciation Week made T.J. flashback to earlier when the secretary had delivered that letter to Mrs. Mitchells. He was hoping it wasn't about what he thought it was about. Whatever it was, he wondered still how she was handling it.  
  
SORRY SO SHORT!!!!!  
  
And we have action! Well, the ideas that lead to action anyway! Will the kids' plans work out? What was Mrs. Mitchells' letter exactly about? Will it affect anyone? Gotta keep reading to find out!


	15. Teacher's Appreciation

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Fantasy3: Thanks, let's see if the plans work out as expected! Keep reading!  
  
angel9220042004: All right, this chappie tells what happens to King Bob! Keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Thanks, hope you like this! Keep reading!  
  
A.L. Nowicki: Okay, the mystery of King Bob is revealed in this chappie! And no, teacher's appreciation isn't cut out, but it WOULD have been pretty interesting...  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Teachers' Appreciation  
  
The next Monday began the annual Teachers' Appreciation Week. The point was to show gratitude and thanks to the teachers for their hard efforts in giving the students a decent education. Not many of the teachers at Ronald Reagan High were really held in high esteem in the graduating class's mind, except for dear Allison Mitchells.  
  
"I still wonder what was in that letter she got the other day," Spinelli remarked to no one in particular as they all headed towards class.  
  
T.J. wanted to badly to tell what he thought it was, but he kept his mouth shut. For all he knew, it wasn't true, and he didn't want to be the cause of some kind of rumor. But after seeing how tired and miserable Mrs. Mitchells looked that morning, he had a feeling that his suspicions were correct.  
  
"Good morning, class," she faked smiled, a gloomy look behind her eyes. "I hope everyone had a great weekend."  
  
The class silently nodded, shocked at their teacher's appearance. She didn't look so well. T.J. boldly raised his hand.  
  
"Mrs. Mitchells?" he asked a little timidly. "Um, are you...okay?"  
  
She gave a sad smile. "Yes, T.J., I'm fine. I just...I've just had a few bumps in the road the past few days. Now, everyone take out their history books, and turn to chapter thirteen, The Age of Reagan. As you all know, Ronald Reagan was the fortieth president of the United States, who died just two years ago, and is the reason this school is named after him." (A/N: Remember, this all takes place in 2006).  
  
As much as the kids loved Ronald Reagan, none of them could really stay focused on the lesson. They were seriously worried about their teacher's emotional state. She seemed so "out of it". When the bell rang to go to the next class, T.J. was the only one who stayed behind. Once everyone had left and the door had shut, he went up to her desk and asked her,  
  
"Mrs. Mitchells? Are you positive that you're okay? Me and the other guys are pretty worried about you. Is something the matter?"  
The lady gave a depressed, deep sigh before answering. "I suppose I COULD tell you. You seem like a nice kid, and you were a friend of my son's." She paused before continuing. "Remember that letter I got the other day from the secretary?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Well, it was from the Army...and..."she started getting teary. "It said that Bobby is missing is action."  
  
"Missing?" T.J. gasped. He didn't know which was worse: having him listed dead or missing. At least if he were dead, everyone would know for sure where he was. "You mean, they don't know where he is?"  
  
"No," Mrs. Mitchells said in a quiet voice. "You're not going to go blabbing this around are you?"  
  
"No! No of course not, you can be sure I won't tell anyone," T.J. promised, crossing his heart.  
  
"Thank you," she told him. "Well, it is nice to get THAT off my shoulders. The only people who know are that stupid secretary, immediate family, the Army, and you. I pray that he becomes UN-missing and comes home safely, but who am I kidding?"  
  
"Mrs. Mitchells," T.J. stated a little firmly. "Your son is coming home a war hero, he is not going to be missing much longer. You'll see! He was a church-going guy, God's going to be looking out for him."  
  
"I hope you're right," she replied. "You'd better go on to your next class now."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Uh, see ya later, Mrs. Mitchells!" T.J. said, running out the door. "Oh and Mrs. Mitchells?"  
  
"Yes?" she answered, looking up from some paperwork.  
  
"Happy Teacher's Appreciation Week," he smiled at her before bolting out the door.  
  
Aw, this was so sad to write! Will King Bob become un-missing in action? Will the school board be able to help the kids out with their issues? Will any of this madness be subdued? Gotta keep reading to find out! 


	16. Two Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Oh, I'm sorry I made you cry! Yeah, Ronald Reagan was a great guy, and poor King Bob will be okay in the end, I promise!  
  
A.L. Nowicki: She will take some days off, and I have no idea what the school would have been called before 2004. I just started the fic off calling it after Ronald Reagan, and it just so happened that he died this year, so I ended up making it a tribute to him.

angel9220042004: Don't worry, he'll become un-missing, but I'm not gonna say when, mwahaha!

Chapter Sixteen: Two Familiar Faces  
  
It had been one week since the class had their last class meeting. They had all worked hard writing a letter to present to the school board. They had dismissed the idea of having the letter be about the horrible things Prickly had done. Instead, they concentrated on persuading the board to let them have their way with graduation. Upside-Down Girl's idea for the chart comparing the two auditoriums (their own and Armstrong's) was coming along nicely.  
  
"Man, are you sure you have enough poster board?" Vince asked Ashley T, who was helping with the chart.  
  
"Ashley's are ALWAYS sure," the Hispanic looking girl retorted. She looked around the room briefly. "Where on earth is Ashley Q? She should have been here at Kelso's an hour ago?"  
  
"Yeah, she usually isn't one to be late," Ashley A responded, who was helping Ashley T and Ashley B with the chart.  
  
"Please, she's probably at her daddy's newspaper flirting with that jerk Lawson," commented Spinelli, who was helping the other kids write the letter.  
  
"Spin, give the guy a break," T.J. told her. "He IS helping us out with this thing, you know."  
  
Spinelli started to say something back, but didn't when she looked up and saw who had just walked into Kelso's. Everyone gasped, then grinned at the sight of the two people they saw.  
  
"Miss Finster?" Gus asked from where he was at the booth. "And Hank the janitor?"  
  
The elderly lady who was their duty teacher at Third Street Elementary had come hand-in-hand with her only sweetheart, Hank the janitor. Everybody loved Hank, and every once in a while they would also like Miss Finster as well.  
  
"Wow, hello kids!" Hank greeted them with a kindly smile.  
  
Everybody jumped up from where they were and ran over to see them. It seemed like forever since they had talked to those two!  
  
"May I ask how you two are getting along?" Gretchen inquired them.  
  
"We're great!" Miss Finster replied. "We've been married four years since last Monday!"  
  
THAT was a shocker! The kids all knew how the two of them had been goo-goo-eyed over each other for years, but they never expected them to get married!  
  
"Whoa, married?" T.J. asked. "Funny, I always thought employees couldn't marry each other."  
  
"We're not employees anymore," Hank explained. "We ARE retired you know."  
  
"Plus, Hank got a huge inheritance from a long-lost brother, so we don't have to worry about financial problems anymore," Miss Finster added. "So, what's been going on with you little hooligans since we last saw you in sixth grade?"  
  
"Oh brother, have we got a lot to tell you," Spinelli muttered.  
  
The kids told Hank and Miss Finster all about what Prickly had been doing and what they were trying to do to set things right again. The former employees were shocked at Prickly's behavior, but they did listen.  
  
"Good sweet Mike," Miss Finster said after hearing the whole story. "That's terrible!"  
"Yeah, it sure is," Hank agreed. "I wish there were some way we could help, but I don't think we could."  
  
"Not many people are able to," Sammi replied. "So that's why we're doing it all ourselves, save our parents."  
  
Hank sat quiet for a moment, as if he were trying to think of something. Then he said, "I've got an idea. It won't help out with the Prickly issue, but it WILL help your spirits. How would you kids like to come to my and Muriel's house on the edge of town and have a Senior Bash?"  
  
"A Senior Bash?" they exclaimed, thrown by the offer.  
  
"Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone's done for us since...ever!" Hustler Kid stated.  
  
"So, you guys like that?" Hank asked, getting everyone's nod of approval. "Great! Let's see, the only time we could have a bash at the house would be three weeks from now, which the Friday before your spring break if I'm correct."  
  
"Correct, as usual," Gretchen smiled, never have forgotten what a math genius Hank really was.  
  
"Is that okay with everyone?" Miss Finster asked, and again everyone gave an approving nod. "All right, we'll just leave an address so you won't get lost, and our phone number if you have questions."  
  
"Gee, this is real nice of you Miss Finster," T.J. told her.  
  
"Oh, it's not Miss Finster anymore," she replied. "It's Mrs. Williams now."  
"Williams?" everyone repeated.  
  
"So, that's what your last name is!" Gus stated, looking at Hank.  
  
"Yep, the age-old mystery of my last name is now revealed," the former janitor joked. "Well, Muriel, we'd best be running along. See you kids later, and good luck beating the pants off of Prickly!"  
  
Wow, Hank and Miss Finster (er, I mean Mrs. Williams) throwing the kids a party! How cool is that? Hope ya liked this, and please review! 


	17. The School Board Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Yeah, I always thought that Hank and Miss Finster should have gotten married, heehee! Keep reading!  
  
Fantasy3: Of course I wouldn't kill off King Bob, he's my favorite character :)! lol, keep reading!

A.L. Nowicki: Yes, believe it or not, a teacher of our's actually threw us a party this year, so I kinda stuck that in the story. Keep reading!

angel9220042004: Yes, Miss Finster is no longer a grouch! How can she be, when she's married to cheery old Hank? Lol, keep reading!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The School Board Meeting  
  
Finally, after two weeks of hard preparation to face the school board (whose president was none other than Prickly's wife), the seniors and their parents were able to meet with them. Everyone had chosen T.J.'s mother to be the head spokesperson, since she was a sensible person who wouldn't lose her head or get too emotional.  
  
Just about everyone in the class showed up for the meeting, which took place in a room that wasn't big enough to hold everyone, causing some people to stand in the hall.  
  
"The board recognizes the senior class of Ronald Reagan High," the secretary stated, shuffling some papers.  
  
Mrs. Detweiler came forward to the little podium that faced the board members. She dug out the letter that the children had put together while Vince and Gus set up the chart the girls had made.  
  
"Members of the board," Mrs. Detweiler started. "I'm here to speak for all the graduating class and their parents. For the past few months, we have been having difficulties with our principal, Mr. Peter Prickly, allowing the children to have their graduation their way. I personally have nothing against the man, but I feel his judgment is a little ridiculous. For starters, he insists upon the class having graduation in the school's own auditorium, when for the past four years, the graduating classes have been graduating from the local college's Armstrong Auditorium.  
  
"Reasons we are so against having the procession at Ronald Reagan Auditorium, is for many reasons, as indicated on the chart we have, and I'll gladly read them aloud. The school's building can only hold about four hundred people, meaning each child can only invite maybe fifteen people each, while at Armstrong there is seating for nearly nine hundred. Armstrong has air conditioning, which Reagan's does not."  
  
Mrs. Detweiler continued to read off the chart of pros and cons between the two auditoriums (A/N: sorry, I couldn't remember them all!). She then went into the fact that the seniors had to pay for everything for graduation, so it only made since to have gradation their way.  
  
"For several years, the class has had to raise money outside the school for the senior prom, which each year is something the juniors have to pay for. The kids have one thousand and two hundred dollars still in the bank under their name, not the school's. They can use the money for insurance at Armstrong, flower arrangements, programs, and other things."  
  
Ex-superintendent Skinner nearly fell out of his chair when he heard this. "Excuse me? Did you say the kids had to pay for prom, and then pay for all that other stuff? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of!"  
  
Some other board members agreed, and Skinner continued to talk. "I've never heard of a class having to pay for all the graduation fees before, or paying for their own prom either! All the other schools in the district pay for everything themselves; the class doesn't pay for anything."  
  
"Scandalous!" the Ashelys chanted in shock.  
  
This came as a shock to everyone. "So, we've been paying for stuff that the school should have been paying for?" Spinelli growled. "That is SO the last straw!"  
  
"Calm down, Spin," T.J. pleaded, trying to hush her up.  
  
Mrs. Detweiler was a little surprised herself. "Well, we were under the impression that the children had to pay for everything."  
  
"That impression is very wrong," the secretary inputted. "You have no right to pay for those things."  
  
"Um...okay," the mother stuttered. "Then, I guess the only thing we ask for now is for a chance to talk to Principal Prickly, with the supervision of a board member, and try to talk this over with him. Several of us parents have tried to before, but he won't have it."  
  
"I'll accompany you myself," Skinner offered. "How does next Monday sound, first thing in the morning?"  
  
Mrs. Detweiler was flabbergasted. "That...that would be great!"  
  
"All right, then," the secretary said. "I call this meeting adjourned!"  
  
Hm, a pretty interesting meeting! What goes on at a school that even the BOARD doesn't know about! Hope ya liked and don't forget to review! 


	18. A Matter of Money

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
angel9220042004: Unfair is right, can you imagine it happening to you? Keep reading!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Oh, the intense just keeps on coming in this story! Keep reading!  
  
Fantasy3: I know, it's crazy, I didn't think things like this could actually happen in real life until it happened to me! Keep reading!

A.L. Nowicki: Yeah, can you believe that? SO illegal! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Eighteen: A Matter of Money  
  
Everyone was chatting over the events that had happened at the school board meeting while guzzling down their milkshakes and coke floats. They couldn't believe the school had been lying, not only to their class, but to former classes as well! Imagine, making them pay for those things, and they weren't even supposed to!  
  
"Score one for the seniors!" Vince announced, clashing his milkshake glass with everyone.  
"Finally, things seem to be going our way," Hustler Kid said, stirring his coke float with his straw.  
  
"For real," Ashley B agreed, looking at her nails. "The school has no choice but to pay for those flowers, programs, and other details."  
  
"But I still want to know when we're getting our dang Honor's Cords!" Spinelli cut in.  
  
Ashley Q answered that. "Well...Lawson said he talked to his mom about it, since she IS the guidance counselor, and he told me that she said that we weren't getting them until the day we graduated. Like, RIGHT before we take pictures and all."  
  
"You've actually been talking to him?" Ashley A chortled. "And I thought you weren't having trouble in the love department."  
  
"Hey, he's a nice guy once you get to know him," the brunette glared at her "friend".  
  
"Okay, let's not have a session of Catfighting 101," Sammi intervened. "Let's see, now that we don't have to pay for anything, what should we do with all our money in the bank?"  
  
Nobody knew the answer to that. They hadn't really thought about that, since this was all extremely new news to them.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to leave a senior gift for the school?" Gus asked a little timidly.  
  
"No way are we giving them anything," Upside-Down Girl replied. "They don't deserve a gift from us, not after they way they scammed us."

"Then what CAN we do?" Gretchen asked, for once not knowing the answer.  
  
They thought and thought in silence, until finally Hustler Kid said, "Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we donate it to St. Jude's Children Hospital?"  
  
"That's a sweet idea!" Sammi complimented. "And Guru Kid still gets treatments from them too."  
"Yep, ever since he was a baby, I heard," T.J. added. "That's a tender idea, who all agrees to that."  
  
Everyone raised their hands in favor of that. It was too perfect. They decided at the graduation ceremony, that Guru Kid (if he was willing) would give a short speech and then present a St. Jude representative with the check. Hustler Kid would get in touch with him, since they were friends and all, and see if it was okay with him. And then...everything was up to that meeting with Prickly on Monday.

SORRY SO SHORT!

Aw, donating the money to St. Jude is a splendid idea, if I do say so myself. Actually, that part of graduation was the only part I almost cried during. Anyways, hope ya liked, and please review! 


	19. Day of Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Thanks! Well, things always get worse b4 they get better, as you'll see in this chappie! Keep reading!  
  
Fantasy3: Thanks, our class came up with it in dedication to this boy in our class with cancer. Very sweet...hope ya keep reading!

angel9220042004: Thanks, hope ya keep reading!

Chapter Nineteen: Day of Decision  
  
That Monday morning, everyone showed up for their first hour class–except Sammi. Since she was the class president, she had to go to the meeting that the parents and Skinner were having with Prickly that morning. When it was all over, she would tell them what the big decision was about graduation.  
  
The kids were a little surprised to see a substitute in place of Mrs. Mitchells–except for T.J. of course. He had a feeling that she would take off a few days to get over the shock of her son being missing in action. Nobody else in his class knew about it, and hopefully it would stay that way. He didn't want any rumors spreading around or anything.  
  
It wasn't until the middle of second hour that Sammi finally came back from the meeting. Everyone jumped up to hear what she had to say as soon as she walked in, but unfortunately she didn't jump up to tell them. In fact, she looked a little upset. Hustler Kid gave her a worried look, never having seen her look this way.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" he asked, getting the feeling that it was something bad.  
  
"We lost," was all she said–for the moment. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. They lost? What did that mean?  
  
"Uh, sweetheart, you're going to have to enlighten us," Hustler Kid joked as lightly as possible.  
  
Sammi plopped down in an empty desk before beginning her story. "First, I'll tell you guys what the plan for graduation is. You might want to hold on to something, because I nearly fell out when I heard."  
  
Everyone prepared themselves for some bad news. Sammi finally said, "We're having graduation here at Ronald Reagan High, but that's not the worst part. The overflow of people, which are those that can't fit into the auditorium itself, are going to have to sit in our stuffy cramped gym and watch graduation from a projection screen, with cables reaching from both buildings."  
  
Nobody said anything for a minute. The shock of this unexpected outcome was too much for them.  
  
"A projection screen?" Vince asked, not sure if he believed it. "How in the world is that supposed to work out?"  
  
"After all the letters and meetings and all that other junk," Spinelli started, feeling her temper rise. "That pompous jerk STILL won!"  
  
"This is so SCANDALOUS!" the Ashley's gasped, in horror that they would have to suffer graduation in the auditorium.  
  
"And everyone gets a packet of fifteen tickets to pass out to people," Sammi continued. "So, when they arrive at the door, some teacher will be collecting them. Those that don't have one will be kicked out and will have to go to the gym."  
  
"That is so cruel and unusual!" Gus exclaimed. T.J. couldn't help but think that that sounded like something Mikey would've said.  
  
"I can't believe this!" T.J. glared. "I thought Skinner and the parents were supposed to be helping us!"  
  
"Yeah, right, Skinner was the one who suggested the stupid idea," Sammi muttered, laying her head on Hustler Kid's shoulder. "And then the parents were all like, Wow that's a really good compromise. Let's go for it!"  
  
"A compromise between WHAT?" Gretchen wanted to know. "The only thing that happened was letting Prickly have his way, and then getting the parents to go along with it!"  
  
"Just wait until graduation practice," Upside-Down Girl growled. "We'll show them how we feel about this!"  
  
T.J. sighed. "The least these guys can do for us is let us do the programming how WE want it, and let us choose decor and all."  
  
"They had better," Ashley A stated, pulling a tangle from her blonde hair. "Those school officials have NO taste in ornamentation."  
  
"I don't care about THAT," Spinelli replied. "I'm just ticked about the whole thing! Next thing you know, they'll be telling the guys making speeches to make them over five minutes long!"  
  
"Oh well, at least we have Hank and Miss Finster's party to look forward to," Gus reminded them, trying to liven spirits.  
  
"Hey, I forgot about that!" Vince admitted. "We can still have SOME fun this year."  
"Yep, spring break is just the break we need," T.J. agreed. "And nothing beats spring break than having a party–thrown cost free!"  
  
"Yeah, and how can we forget the senior reception next Friday?" Spinelli muttered, not really looking forward to it.  
  
Whoa, what a scandalous decision those adults made? What were they thinking, you ask? Don't look at me, I'm still confused over that issue. But they all still have a party to look forward to! Keep reading, and don't forget to review! 


	20. Senior Reception

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Scandalous, there's no better word to fit this! Keep reading!

A.L. Nowicki: Are you for real? That is TOO weird, both our schools came up with a projection screen idea? What a small world...you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens!  
  
Fantasy3: It's okay, we learned to deal with it! Yes, the party is coming up shortly, I think it's going to be ch. 22 and 23. Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty: Senior Reception  
  
The next Friday was the annual senior reception that the teachers threw for the graduating class–complete with snacks, some speeches of advice, and presentation of Bibles. Not to mention, it was a good oppurtunity to hang out in non-uniform material and get somewhat dressed up.  
  
"This stupid tie is killing me," T.J. groaned as he stepped inside the auditorium with Spinelli.  
  
"At least it's not one of those dorky clip-ons," Spinelli reminded him as they joined the others in the middle of the lobby.  
  
"Hey! I'M wearing one of those!" Gus protested, insulted by the remark.  
  
"Oh, sorry," the Italian girl apologized. "Is everyone already here?"  
  
"I think so," Gretchen told her, taking a glance at everyone. "All the teachers are sitting down in the seats, so I guess we'd better go down there too."  
  
"This reception better be good, after all the junk they've put us through," Vince muttered, crossing his arms. "I still can't believe they have the decency to put one on for us!"  
  
"Who cares, let's take advantage of this unusual kindness they're showing, and get it over with," Spinelli suggested, already dragging T.J. down to the front row with her. Everyone else decided they agreed with her, so they all followed her down there.  
  
Just about every teacher that had taught them during their time at Ronald Reagan High was there, including Mrs. Mitchells, who was still on leave for a few days. T.J. gave her a sympathetic look, thinking she was probably remembering her own son going through this only a couple of years ago. Even Prickly had been brave enough to show up.  
  
When everyone was seated, the "ceremony" began. A few teachers got up and said a few words of wisdom that were probably intended to leave a mark on their brains, but the class was too bored to actually listen to it. The presentation of the Bibles with their names engraved on them in gold lettering was looked forward to more than anything, except maybe the free punch and cake. T.J. couldn't help but imagine that the snacks would have been Mikey's favorite part.  
  
The last speech was given by Mrs. Mitchells, but her speech was different, mainly because she wasn't the one who wrote it.  
  
"I'm sure everyone here remembers my son, Bob," she started off, telling herself not to break down in front of everyone. "About a month ago, I had wrote to him asking him that if he could be here and tell you any kind of advice he could, what would he tell you. Since he obviously can't be here while in Iraq [she paused a second here], he wrote me back telling me what to tell you."  
  
She opened up a folded letter, which looked pretty rough considering that it was written in the middle of some camp in the Middle East, and read: "Class of 2006, I am glad to see that you made it to your graduating year. I'm sure some of you think you know it all and can't wait to hit the party life of college. But be warned, it's not as fun as you think once you realize that you have to study 24-7 in hopes of making at least a C on your homework! Being out here in Iraq, I realized the same thing. I didn't know too much, and I'm twenty years old. Maybe my parents and teachers were trying to tell me something when I wouldn't listen. I sure wish I had now. Just remember–you can never learn too much. Take everything in.  
  
"I suppose the most important thing is to never stop being friends with each other. A good friend is not something you find easily these days. So be a friend to everyone, and you'll get friends in return, because you never know when you'll be in a situation that really calls for a friend's aid.  
  
"The last thing is to have faith. Don't expect to always rise to the top, because you won't. You are going to fail sometimes, but that doesn't mean you should give up. The main difference in those who fall and never try again, and those who DO try again are that they have faith in themselves and in GOD. He can get you through anything, trust me I know, all it takes is prayer and time to let Him work things out. Just remember, whatever is the most important in your life, keep a good grip on it and follow the path you want, without looking back. Good luck in the future. Robert Mitchells, American soldier, Class of 2004."  
  
The whole class was extremely moved by this letter that former King Bob had written. It was one of the most touching things they had heard since the speeches made during Ronald Reagan's funeral procession. T.J. considered the things Bob talked about. He was right about them continuing to be friends with each other. He was also pretty influential in the "faith" section of the letter. Although not much had been going their way this year, perhaps there would be some good things to happen. All they had to do was pray.  
  
Aw, I almost cried writing King Bob's letter! It was actually inspired by a letter that a soldier wrote to my class for our reception. The guy was this dude in my class's brother, and he was over in Afghanistan when he wrote it. Anyways, will anything else "scandalous" happen, or will things go smoothly from now on? Gotta keep reading to find out, and please review!


	21. Debate Session

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!  
  
Spinelli Woods, Esq.: lol, yes thank the Lord for waterproof mascara! Aw, it was sad, wasn't it? Keep reading!

angel9220042004: Thanks! Yeah, sometimes reviews don't make it to my mailbox, which I find stupid AND annoying! Keep reading!  
  
Fantasy3: Thanks, I originally wasn't going to have a letter from King Bob in it, but then I remembered the one my class got from a classmate's brother, so I did anyway! Glad you liked it, keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Debate Session  
  
It was the first day of practice for graduation. Not that anybody cared or anything...would YOU if you were them? The class all dragged into the auditorium that they were forced to cramp inside and sat on the first few rows of the middle section. Presently, Mrs. Lawson, who was guidance counselor, showed up. Not that anybody cared about that either. (A/N: I feel bad dissin' the guidance counselor like this...mine was actually rather nice! But I needed her to be bad, so I did!)  
  
"Well, today's your first day of practice, hmm?" she asked with such a sugary grin, Spinelli wanted to slap it off. "I suppose most of you the basic routine, having gone to previous graduations, but naturally we have to practice anyway. For now, we're just going to practice our singing. Then, after spring break, we'll begin REAL practice. Oh, and before I forget...the teachers that are decorating the place up that night want to know when to expect the money for the flowers and programs."  
  
A blank stare is what she got in response. Money for flowers and programs? Skinner and the other school board members had said that they were not to pay for that. Besides, all the money was already promised to St. Jude's. Gretchen had already contacted the hospital to tell them that they were donating the 1200 dollars!  
  
"Uh...Mrs. Lawson?" T.J. asked, rising in his seat. "We were told that we weren't supposed to pay for flowers and programs."  
  
"Oh?" she asked, giving off a "look". "And WHO told you this?"  
  
"The school board," Sammi glared. "Did you know we were the only school in the county having to pay for that stuff?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Well...uh...," the guidance counselor stuttered, not really knowing what to say to that.  
  
"Yeah, so we donated all our money to St. Jude's hospital!" Vince added. "Is that too much of a problem?"  
  
"No, that's a...nice idea," Mrs. Lawson had to admit. "But, if we don't have any money, then we can't arrange for any flowers and programs."  
"Please, they have programs every year for the Christmas plays," Ashley Q stated. "Why can't they print some up for graduation?"  
  
Mrs. Lawson gave the brunette a stare. "Are YOU that girl that my son's been talking to?"  
  
Ashley Q started blushing. "Uh..." she began, embarrassed that she knew about her seeing Lawson at work.  
  
"I am so shocked, my son getting involved with an...activist." She nearly choked on the word. "Nevertheless, I'll have to talk to Prickly about the programs. As for the flowers, there's nothing I can do in order to get some without some money. Especially since your class flower is an orange hibiscus. Quite expensive this time of year."  
  
"Listen, we don't need flowers," Spinelli argued, having about enough of this whole year. "We just want to get this graduation thing over with! Flowers DON'T make the occasion! Giving the money to cancer-stricken children is way more important than a bunch of dopey flowers for our pitiful graduation ceremony...if you can call it a ceremony anyway!"  
  
Mrs. Lawson looked shocked to hear Spinelli give such a...speech, I guess you'd call it. After that, she didn't say anything else about the matter.  
  
LATER AT KELSO'S  
  
"Geez, Spinelli, I thought Mrs. Lawson was going to jump all over you," Gus admitted while everyone was digging into their ice cream. "She sure looked mad!"  
  
"Can you blame me?" Spinelli asked. "I am so sick of this year! I'm glad we're graduating in a month!"  
  
Vince started laughing. "Well, I guess we all know where Lawson got his temper from! It must be hereditary or something!"  
  
"Very funny," Ashley Q muttered, rolling her eyes. "He's not as bad as he was in elementary."  
  
"Okay, lighten up, it was a joke," Vince said, holding his hands up in self-defense.  
  
"The only joke around here is going to be graduation," Upside-Down Girl sighed.  
  
"Yeah, that and Prickly," T.J. agreed. "Let's get off that subject. Who's all ready for spring break!"  
  
"I AM!" was the unanimous answer.  
  
"I can SO not wait for Hank and Miss Finster's party!" Sammi grinned. "Uh, what day is it exactly?"  
  
"Hank called me last night," Gretchen piped up. "He said it would be on Friday, which is just next week, and it starts at seven in the evening."  
  
"Great work, Grundler," T.J. smiled. "Now, I for one don't know the way to their house, so maybe we should all carpool."  
  
"That's a good idea, let's all meet here at like six-thirty and find it or something," Ashley B said.  
  
"OKAY!" everyone said at the same time, and clanked their glasses in the air.  
  
Whoa, now the adults are trying to swindle the St. Jude money! Super evil...next time we see the guys, they'll not be drowning in their despair...they'll be PARTYING! So stay tuned, and don't forget to leave a review!


	22. Party at Hank's, Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!

angel9220042004: Yes, the party will be fun, so keep reading to see what happens at it!

Fantasy3: Yeah, dumb adults, what is their problem? And YES the party is next, finally!

Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Thanks, keep reading to see what happens at the party!  
  
A.L. Nowicki: THANK YOU! My words exactly! It shocks me still what our school became after our former principal left and got replaced by some money-eating fat-head. I'm almost embarrassed to say I went there...keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Party at Hank's, Part One  
  
Just like mentioned the previous week, everyone met up at Kelso's around six-thirty in order to find where Hank and Miss Finster lived. Gretchen was the only one who knew the directions, since she was the last to speak to Hank, and everyone was following her as she rode with some of her friends.  
  
"Hank Williams," Vince said to himself as he, Gretchen, T.J. and Spinelli were all inside the latter's car. "You know, he has the same name as that country singer guy."  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes as she concentrated on driving. "Glad you figured that one out."  
  
"Enough you two," T.J. said, keeping an eye out for the house. "Gretch, what did you say the house number was anyway?"  
  
"Look for house number 592," she answered, helping him look for it. "Whoa, there it is! Stop!"  
  
Spinelli slammed on her brakes, causing everyone to fly forward. "Geez, you mind telling us BEFORE we reach the driveway when to turn?"  
  
"Sorry," the tall girl replied, then stared at the house. "Wow, check this place out!"  
  
Everybody stared at this huge house that they had parked beside. It was a huge white two-story house with a circular driveway in the front, and very nice looking garden work in the lawn.  
  
"Man, Hank really DID make it big," Vince gasped.  
  
"Okay, everyone stop drooling in the car and get out already," Spinelli joked as she unbuckled herself and opened the door, everyone else following her example.  
  
By this time, everybody else had shown up for the party, and they were just as shocked. Whoever would've known that two "elderly" people could live so luxuriously?  
  
"Please, MY house is bigger than this," Ashley T bragged, getting a nudge in the ribs by Ashley Q, who glared at her to be quiet.  
  
"Wonder where the welcome party is?" T.J. asked with a small laugh, then gave a small shriek when he felt somebody tap his shoulder.  
  
"You found them," Miss Finster laughed when he turned around. "Come on, kids, the party's inside. I had to go to town to get some extra hamburger patties, since poor Hank burned the first batch. Follow me."

Everyone trekked across the beautiful lawn towards the front door, where they were greeted by a couple of Doberman Pinscher dogs. They looked pretty mean, especially to Gus, who at six feet tall was still afraid of huge growling dogs.  
  
"Don't worry about Nero and Anubis," Miss Finster assured them, giving the dogs a pat on the head each, which they responded to by hanging their tongues out and wagging their stub tails. "They're harmless unless you're a cat or a burglar."  
  
She opened the door and everyone tentatively followed her inside, where they saw a huge living room with blue carpet, a big screen television, computer system, etc. They then followed her through the kitchen (dressed warmly in reds and golds), through the game room (which had some weight-lifting equipment, a dart board, and a pool table), and then out the patio...where Hank was lighting the grill.  
  
"Hello, Hank," Miss Finster smiled as the kids all followed her outside.  
  
"Hi, Muriel. Hey, kids, how's it going!" the friendly ex-janitor asked them as he straightened his chef's hat better on his head.  
  
"We're fine," T.J. told him. "Except for the fact that we lost."  
  
"Lost? What do you mean, lost?" Hank asked.  
  
"We're having our graduation in our own auditorium," Sammi explained. "And the overflow of people has to go inside the gym where they have to watch the whole hour-and-a-half program on a projection screen."  
  
"Whoa, can't say I've ever heard of that before," Miss Finster replied, giving Hank the still-frozen hamburger patties. "Well, who cares, you're having a party tonight to get your mind of it! You kids can go swimming, play in game room, or sit out here and talk and eat the chips and dip."  
  
"And we have our own secret surprise coming up later, too," Hank grinned mysteriously.  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Upside-Down Girl asked.  
  
"You'll see," Miss Finster smiled.

Hm, I wonder what Hank and Miss Finster are talking about? You'll have to read the next chappie to find out, so stay tuned and please review!


	23. Party at Hank's Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!

angel9220042004: Okay, here's the surprise! Keep reading!

Spinelli Woods, Esq.: All right, keep reading to see what's planned!  
  
A.L. Nowicki: Hank didn't get rich from being a janitor, he inherited the money from some relative (I think I mentioned it in the chapter "Two Familiar Faces"). No, they're not in cahoots for Prickly, which is actually surprising! Keep reading!  
  
Fantasy3: Okay, the surprise is next! Hee hee, "thunk", I use that word too!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Party at Hank's, Part Two  
  
It was eleven o'clock at night, and everyone was exhausted from all the swimming and running around throwing water balloons at each other. The guys had fun knocking each other out during a game of pool, and now everyone was munching on their well cooked hamburgers.

"Hey, does anybody remember Tuna Tacos?" Spinelli asked, remembering her favorite cafeteria food from Third Street Elementary.  
  
"Boy, I do," Upside-Down Girl said. "I remember one time Randall threw one up, all over the hallway."  
  
"Yeah...and I remember when Gus first came to our school," T.J. added, taking a sip of his soda. "And everyone kept calling you New Kid."  
  
Gus shuddered. "Don't remind me. I'll always remember when I went a- wall with the germ warfare thing."  
  
"Yeah, and you and Mikey kept arguing with each other about the germs!" Spinelli laughed. Then she stopped, remembering their gentle- souled friend who was no longer with them.  
  
"What about Fort Tender?" Vince asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Heck yeah, who could forget the battle for our fort?" T.J. responded, remembering how the six of them had gone up against Lawson and his old gang in order to win back their beloved fort. "Or when we all had to babysit a kindergartner for one day as a Pee-wee Pal."  
  
"I remember when we kicked Ashley A out of our club for not wearing purple on Purple Day," Ashley Q laughed, getting an embarrassed look from her blonde friend.  
  
"Or when Swinger Girl made it over the top...or so says me," Spinelli added bashfully, remembering how she had made a cult in fourth grade. Everyone wondered how Swinger Girl was doing in the aerial school she was at.  
  
"What about when the Digger Boys split up?" Upside-Down asked. "That stupid Dave, telling me how to hang upside-down...I'm almost glad they're in jail now."

"I remember losing Galileo," Gretchen mentioned, remembering her childhood computer friend.. "I got into so much trouble trying to find that little guy. May his circuits rest in peace."  
  
"Well, I remember when Gus tried to take over my job," Hustler Kid said, giving the boy a fake glare. "Gustler Kid, what a name."  
  
"Hey, how come I've never heard this story?" Sammi asked him, getting an embarrassed look from her boyfriend.  
  
"That reminds me of when Spinelli tried to take over Guru Kid's job," Vince remembered. "Where is that guy anyway?"  
  
"He wasn't feeling to good when I called him earlier," Hustler Kid answered. "So, I'm just guessing he's in the bed sleeping."  
  
T.J. yawned. "Yeah, that's what I feel like doing right now. It's not even midnight yet, and I'm bushed."  
  
Hank stood up from his seat. "Before you guys go to sleep on us, it's time for the secret surprise..."  
  
Everyone immediately woke up a little more and jumped up to hear it. Even at eighteen years old, the mention of a surprise will still catch someone's attention. Miss Finster dragged out a huge bundle of helium- filled balloons with strings and handed one to each senior.  
  
"On these balloons, there is a piece of paper attached to the string," Hank explained while she was doing that. "You guys need to grab a pen, and you're going to write something on the paper, then we're going to let all the balloons fly away. Who knows? Maybe the person who finds yours will give you a call or something."  
  
"That is TOO cool," Upside-Down Girl stated, already writing down her name and number on her paper.  
  
"We should write a warning to NOT come to our school," Spinelli muttered to T.J., who couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Finally, everybody had their message written and they all gathered in a circle, did the countdown together, and released their balloons into the night sky, watching them float away in the breeze.  
  
Aw, this brings back memories! sniff sniff Will anything else happen before graduation? Will anything happen AT graduation? Will King Bob miraculously become un-missing? Will an angry mob tear down the auditorium walls in response to the projection screen idea? Highly unlikely, but keep reading to find out the answers to the other questions!


	24. Graduation Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!

angel9220042004: Thanks, yeah I was trying to think up some good memories for that chappie! Keep reading!

Fantasy3: Glad you liked it, would you believe somebody actually called a classmate of mine from Arkansas when they found a balloon? Keep reading!

Spinelli Woods, Esq.: Thanks, it was cute, our teacher that threw the party always had cute ideas like that! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Graduation Practice  
  
Everyone had a great time at Hank and Miss Finster's party during their spring break. It made them temporarily forget about their issues with their principal and school staff. So it came to no surprise that nobody was in the mood to practice the ceremony. The singing of the Alma Mater wasn't too bad...but it wasn't too good either. When they practiced walking down the aisles in pairs, half the kids had running contests to see who would reach the stage faster.  
  
"Stop clowning around, guys, this is a graduation practice," Mrs. Lawson insisted. "Not an audition for the circus!"  
  
"Couldn't it be both?" Spinelli asked, shrugging her shoulders. "The way I figure, this place is gonna LOOK like a circus on graduation night."  
  
"Settle down, please!" the tired guidance counselor pleaded, trying to keep the guys from climbing over the seats and secretly placing gum under them. She looked at her watch. "And where are the Ashley girls at? They should have been here fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"They're dollying themselves up," Upside-Down Girl answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Dollying up? For what? This is only a practice! Never mind, we'll have to start without them, let's practice walking down again."  
  
Everyone got in the two lines they had formed, and waited for the piano player Miss Salamoni (who was now married to her opera-singing boyfriend Antonio, and had also been a teacher of Mikey's once) to start playing Pomp and Circumstance.  
  
"Ya think with all the new music types they have now, a new graduation song could have been made," Vince grumbled.  
  
"Then become a music man and make one up," a voice said behind him.  
  
Vince turned around and breathed deeply. "Oh great, Lawson, what are you doing here? We're already miserable."  
  
"Will you chill already?" Lawson asked. "I didn't know ya'll we're practicin' today anyway. I came to talk to Mom, but you guys are even better. I heard something about a projection screen, what's up with that?"  
  
"Did Ashley Q tell ya?" T.J. asked with a certain look, before having to leave to walk down the aisle.  
  
He started blushing. "Never mind where I heard it. What's the deal with it?"  
  
"I don't know, something Skinner came up with and Prickly and the parents liked it, believe it or not," Spinelli growled.  
  
"Yeah, and now they're trying to rob the money we promised to St. Jude's," Hustler Kid added, who as a friend of Guru Kid's was very upset about that.  
  
"Aw, St. Jude's, that's sweet of ya'll," Lawson complimented. "What do they want the money for?"  
  
"Flowers and programs," Randall stated, getting a glare from everyone. "What?"  
  
"I can't believe you even dare show up you little rat fink!" Spinelli hissed, raising her fist in the air.  
  
"Whoa, what's up with you guys, I'm just telling you what they want the money for is all," the weasel boy insisted. "And also that the projection screen they're going to use in the gym is about the size of a twin-sized mattress."  
  
"WHAT?" Sammi cried. "That is so stupid! How do they expect people to see on that thing!"  
  
Randall continued. "And that the air-conditioning has NOT been repaired as promised, and that the new microphone system promised has not been ordered, and that next year's class gets to have their graduation wherever they want."  
  
They stared blankly at him. "What was that last one?" Gus asked, not believing what he heard.  
  
"Yeah, next year's class already got permission from Prickly to have their graduation at Armstrong. It's already booked and everything," Randall explained.  
  
"Why that dirty, no good, rotten–" Spinelli growled, getting a comforting pat on the back from Upside-Down Girl.  
  
"How did you inquire all this information?" Gretchen asked curiously.  
  
"I got it out of Prickly," he answered proudly. "See the only reason I started working with him in the first place was to try and get something out of him. But nothing really good came out until he started mentioning how this whole ceremony was going to be a real flop."  
  
"Wow, so you really weren't betraying us?" Hustler Kid asked him.  
  
"Of course not, what am I Benedict Arnold?"  
  
A FEW NIGHTS LATER–KELSO'S  
  
It was the night before the class of 2006 would be graduating from Ronald Reagan High School. In order to celebrate, the gang all gathered one last time at Kelso's to reflect on past times, and whatever else came up. Mr. Kelso was nice enough to give them all free ice cream!  
  
"This year may have been a bad one," said Gus. "But I'm glad I got to spend it with you guys anyway."  
  
"Yeah...," everyone nodded in agreement. They had to admit, although the year had pretty much stunk, it would have stunk worse if they weren't in it together.  
  
"So, Gretchen, how's that valedictorian speech coming along?" Vince asked the straight-A student since first grade.  
  
"It's coming along nicely," she replied. "Except the teachers wanted it to be FIVE pages long instead of three."  
  
"Five pages!" Spinelli cried, nearly choking on her milkshake. "That's gonna take an eternity to read! Just go up there and say something like 'see ya' and go back to your seat."  
  
"Does Guru Kid know what he's going to say for tomorrow when he gives the St. Jude representative the check?" Ashley B asked Hustler Kid.  
  
"He's got a little speech wrote out," he answered. "I just hope he doesn't break down or anything while he's saying it. That would be awful."  
  
"I think everyone ought to stand up after he says it and when he gives the check away," Sammi thought out loud. "You know, to show some sort of respect."  
  
"Sure, it's okay to respect him, he's been through heck and all," Spinelli added. "But what about when we have to shake hands with Prickly when he hands us our diploma? It would be an insincere handshake, so I've got a good mind not to."  
  
"Spin, you have to shake his hand," T.J. told her. "I mean, he's the principal, even if he did swindle us and all."  
  
"Okay, but I'm still going with my plan of not wearing my shoes on stage," she argued, stealing the cherry off of T.J.'s sundae and eating it.  
  
"No shoes?" Ashley A asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think that since Prickly and the other staff members, except maybe Mrs. Mitchells, didn't respect us, I thought that maybe we'd embarrass them and not wear shoes on stage," Spinelli explained. "I kinda dreamed it last night."  
  
"Hee hee, that would be funny," Upside-Down Girl giggled at the thought of everyone running around on stage looking like the Flintstones or something.  
  
"That's stupid," Vince retorted. "I mean, what is that gonna prove? Except that we're a bunch of misbehaving wild animals, and that we deserved what we got."  
  
"Whatever you say, Vince," Spinelli replied.  
  
Hm, interesting, so Randall really wasn't in cahoots with Prickly! And, heh heh, what on earth is going to happen at graduation? Will it be a big flop? And is King Bob going to become un-missing or not?! Answers to these in the next chapter, which is the final chapter sadly. Stay tuned! 


	25. The Graduation Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own Recess!

Spinelli Woods Esq: Glad you liked! Here's the last chapter sniff sniff, so I hope it isn't too bad! Keep reading!

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Graduation Ceremony  
  
It was almost seven o'clock at the Ronald Reagan Auditorium. All the seniors were running around in their caps and gowns trying to shake off their nervousness. Mrs. Lawson was running around trying to locate the ones who were to wear Honor's Cords–which they were just now getting. People were already starting to show up. It hurt them to see some of their relatives being shooed away to the gym, where they would be forced to sit through the ceremony watching it on a rinky-dinky screen.  
  
Some other girls decided to go along with Spinelli's bare feet plan, and wore some white flip flops as dress shoes. That way it would be easier to kick them off when they were on stage. When one teacher commented that the ones wearing flip flops would be sent home, the girls didn't even give it a second thought. Like they could actually throw them out because of some make-believe shoe rule or something.  
  
It was nearing time for the seniors to start walking out into the auditorium. Gus's girlfriend, Cornchip Girl, had said that while the school HAD provided programs (without the senior's money, mind you), that there were no decorations whatsoever. Not that it surprised anyone. Why should they be surprised after all the mess they had been through? Everyone held their breath when they heard the song "Pomp and Circumstance" playing. Then they all walked out slowly in pairs down the aisles...to graduate.  
  
The first part of the ceremony wasn't too bad. The prayer and the pledge of allegiance went by without any problem. The reciting of the school's creed was pretty okay, considering that they hadn't said it in several years. They wondered how the people stuck in the gymnasium were doing, suffering in the heat and having to stare at that projection screen. In the back corner, T.J. could see a man with a smallish camera on an easel-like thing. Figures, only Prickly would order such a pathetic excuse for technology.  
  
Gretchen's valedictorian speech was extremely good, but no speech came close to making anybody cry as Guru Kid's when he presented the check to the St. Jude representative. He began first by introducing himself–Jimmy Reed–and that he had been...still was...a patient at that hospital. (A/N: I don't know much about cancer, so bear with me if I don't get some facts throughly straight. I don't feel right copying what my classmate said at my own grad.)  
  
"Most of you I'm sure don't know this, but when I was born, my parents were told that I had a form of cancer that would more than likely take my life within a few months. Eighteen years later, I'm still around. True, it took almost twenty spinal taps, over a hundred therapy sessions, and even more chemotherapy treatments to help me get through it, but I'm still here. This...this hospital is very good for kids. It helps you to not only get through cancer, but it helps you to live with it and to feel good about yourself, instead of making you think you are some kind of freak. I don't know what I would have done without people from St. Jude's by my side. That's why I'm honored to present this check from the graduating class of 2006 as a donation to help further scientific studies to help maybe find some cure for cancer, and to continue helping children."  
  
Guru Kid got a standing ovation. Not one soul was seated in the auditorium when he handed the representative that check for one thousand and two hundred dollars. The girls were blotting tissue under their eyes to keep mascara from running everywhere and giving them "raccoon eyes". The guys tried very hard to keep their emotions inside.  
  
Time came for the diplomas to be handed out. This was when Spinelli (along with some other girls) kicked their flip flops off and walked on stage barefoot. The boyfriends were a little amused that they actually dared to do this, but they kept straight faces as they got their diplomas. Except for Gordy, who stuck his tongue out behind Prickly's back, and Phil (the former boy scout) who flicked his nose behind him.  
  
All the awards and scholarships were handed out, Gretchen getting the most of course. Everyone was restless by the time the last kid got their scholarship. Prickly went up to the front podium to say the last words–much to everyone's disgust.  
  
"I would just like to say thank you all for attending and witnessing this display of academic excellence in the class of 2006. Seniors, in order to complete the transformation from student into young adult, you may move your tassels from the left side to the right side. Then you may take your class ring from your finger, turn it to where the name of the school faces AWAY from you–"  
  
His words drowned out when Spinelli muttered, "The only direction I want it to face is AWAY from me."  
  
"Congratulations, seniors," Prickly continued once they were done. "You are now graduates of Ronald Reagan High School, class of 2006. It has been my honor to have been your principal, and I wish you the best of–"  
  
"HOLD IT!" yelled a deep voice from the back, causing everyone to gasp and turn around to see who was interrupting the principal's closing words. When they saw who it was, the class nearly fell out. Some of the faculty were even surprised. T.J. saw Mrs. Mitchells faint in her seat. But, it couldn't be...but it was. It was Robert Mitchells aka King Bob, in the flesh, standing back there in his army uniform.  
  
"Hold everything!" the raven haired youth insisted, making his way towards the front where Prickly was. "Not to be too rude, Mr. Prickly, but I just don't believe any of that heart-felt sentimental crap you just said was actually meaningful."  
  
Prickly was shocked, on one hand to see King Bob alive, and on the other hand that some KID was speaking against him. "Now, see here young man–"  
  
"Don't you young man me," King Bob partially growled, sending Prickly into more shock. "I heard all about what's been going on at this school, and I for one am ashamed. This school...it was named after a great American hero, Ronald Reagan for Mike's sake! But you, sir, have pretty much made a mockery of that hero by turning a memorial school into a fraudulent, immoral community."  
  
King Bob was on the stage now, talking directly to Prickly, but it was obvious he was trying to get a point across to everyone. "I bet Reagan is literally rolling in his grave at what corruptness this school has inflicted on this class...in a school that's named after him! Pal, I've been running around lost in the middle of Iraq, in the middle of a war, and I thought I had it bad. At least I didn't have to worry about con artists like you. I finally get home after weeks in the desert, run into an old buddy who works for the newspaper [A/N: That's Lawson, btw] and when I heard about what was going on in this school, I thought I had landed in some kind of Communist country instead of America!"  
  
Prickly was too embarrassed to say anything in response. Actually, everyone was still in shock of seeing King Bob alive, plus the fact he had just chewed out the principal. When the former king was done glaring at Prickly, he turned towards the graduating class.  
  
"Guys, I've known you since we were very small," he said in a nicer tone. "And I'd have to say, that this group of young Americans has always been a favorite of mine. You did right in fighting what was just. I'm only sorry to see that the battle was partially lost. But you DID set a good example for those future generations. So, I salute you, and God bless everyone here. Go make a future for yourselves, and always remember...no matter where you go in life, you will always meet someone like Principal Prickly. And when you do, just remember that you were brave enough to go against the original...so be brave when you go against the carbon copy."  
  
That got in a few laughs. The graduates felt uplifted. He was right. In that they would always run into Prickly wanna-be's and that they would have to brave. Which wouldn't be a problem. They had already proven that.  
  
And that's all folks! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, but I had to get this last chapter up TODAY because I'm not going to be here from Monday to about Friday at lunchtime, since I'm going away to camp with some friends. But I will be back and ready to rumble! The next fic is prolly going to be "Last Action Hero", where T.J. meets his hero Senor Fusion! Unless otherwise notified, that's going to be the next project, so be patient, and when I get back, I'll start writing on it! Oh, and don't forget to review!


End file.
